1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of preparing dihalovinyl compounds from certain carbonates, dihalophosphates and sulphonates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to Coll. Czech. Chem. Comm. 24 (1959), 2230-2236, 3-methyl-1-trichloromethyl-2-butenyl acetate can be converted with zinc and acetic acid into 1,1-dichloro-4-methyl-1,3-pentadiene and 1,1-dichloro-4-methyl-1,4-pentadiene, respectively, but these two compounds of formula I are obtained in a moderate yield. The Applicants have tried to convert other 1-tri-halomethyl-2-hydrocarbyl acetates with zinc and acetic acid, but always obtained the corresponding compounds of formula I in moderate yields only.